gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Basil Brawlmonk IV
Early Life Basil Brawlmonk, born Basily Galifizois Peter Michael Brawlmonk IV was born August 17, 1692 in London England to a then famous British Admiral, Basily Galifizois Peter Michael Brawlmonk III and his wife Elizabeth Davidson. Basil had a very tragic childhood. Brawlmonk was extremely close to his mother, his grandparents and such however his father was always away due to the fact that he had an extremely demanding job. At the age of 4, during a dinner party his grandmother collapsed due to cardiac arrest. At the age of 8, Basil and his father sat at bedside as his Grandfather Basil Brawlmonk II was dying. Basils father was shocked, when the granddad, in his final action pulled Basil towards him and whispered in his ear "Legends are not born, they are made" and then his grandfathers head sunk into his pillow as he drifted off into eternal slumber. His father rarely showed emotion, but he bowed his head and joined hands with Basil and they prayed the "Our Father" for him. Tears rolled from both their eyes. His father asked Basil "What did he tell you", Basil said "Legends are not born, they are made". His father then said "Your grandfather was extremely wise, I do not know the meaning of that statement, but he said it for a reason". Basils father walked off and never showed his face again. His mother cared for him very much, and when Basil asked where his father went, she said "He has been deployed by his Majesty". From there on out, a combination of the maids and his mother took care of him, until the age of 10, disturbing news came from the front. His fathers ship had sunk, and he had gone down with the ship. Basil really started to slack in his studies, due to grief about his father passing away. His mother was grieving, but did not show it. At the age of 14, Basil heard a scream from the 3rd floor of their mansion, a crucial valve in his mothers had popped, and she was now bleeding to death internally. Basil rushed up the stairs, and he rushed to his mother who had collapsed on the floor. She pulled him close and said "you have made me proud son, this is not the end it is only the beginning". She then collapsed in Basils arms. Basil bowed his head and picked up his mothers body and brought it out into the courtyard. He grabbed a shovel, and buried her body. He grabbed an boulder, and write an inscription on it "Here lies, Elizabeth Victoria Davidson 1651-1705 loving wife and mother". He walked away, and never returned to the mansion. Due to the Basil being muscular, and very tall and already had facial hair he entered the British Navy lying about his age. He went through basic training, due to his famous naval family he was a favourite of the Drill Sergeant. He quickly befriended a fellow tranny named "Shamrock O'Hayes" who was his buddy in the barracks. At the rank of Sgt. Basil was invited to join "OCS", Basil joined OCS and rose to the rank of Commodore by the age of 26. At the rank of Commodore, Basil resigned out of the commission of Lord Davy Menace. Turn to Piracy Basil resigned due to the fact that he thought the British where tyrants. He sailed a 1 man sloop to Tortuga and began drinking himself into madness. He was in a drunken state for 4 years until the age of 32. He spent his entire fortune on pleasurable company, rum, and fine food. At the age of 32, a man named "Zalastar" from a crew of high seas terrorists showed up in the tavern. He said "Brawlmonk, get up". He would not get up so Zalastar said "Welcome to the crew", and pointed his gun at Brawlmonks head. Brawlmonk was imprisoned on the ship basically a slave to Zalastar. He worked for Zalastar for 3 months, until he committed a round robin aboard Zalastars ship. The round robin was put down, however Brawlmonk was able to escape in a long boat. He went to the nearest body of land starving and dying. Time in France On his way to a nearby island, he was intercepted by a French Ship. He was put in shackles and brought before Francis Bluehawk to be tried and hung. He kneeled before Francis in shackles a skinny, shell of what he was, his ribs where poking out. He looked unhealthy as they come. Bluehawk said "Hes a Pirate, hang him". Bluehawk said "before you are sentenced to hanging at the neck until dead tell me young man, what is your name". Basil said "My name is Basil Brawlmonk". Francis expression changed for a minute and his jaw dropped a bit and said "HA!! Basil Brawlmonk the English Admiral??? We sunk his ship nearly 15 years ago". Basil said "I am his son, Basil Brawlmonk IV". Francis said "prove it". Out of Basils wet, damp, and bloody shirt he pulled out a coin from his pocket and threw it towards Francis, Francis caught it between his fingers and put it to his ears. Bluehawk knew now this is the pendant of the Brawlmonk family, legendary British naval family. Bluehawk tossed the coin back to Brawlmonk and said "Very well". Bluehawk said "Guards!!!, unchain this main and clothe him properly, prepare dinner for myself and Mr. Brawlmonk". Brawlmonk and the Guards walked off and got a plain white silk shirt, a belt, pants and boots. They combed his beard, and bathed him. Basil entered the dining hall, and sat across from Francis Bluehawk. Bluehawk said "I know of your family legend, your Great Grandfather the Legendary Admiral Basil Brawlmonk I, who took out an entire armada with just 1 ship. Your Grandfather, the Legendary Basil Brawlmonk II who out manuevered a sloop with a ship of the line. Your grandfather could sail the largest and slowest ship and make it run faster than a light sloop. Your father Basil Brawlmonk III, a valiant opponent who died a very brave and noble death, and would never surrender, and spat in the face of death. And you, I don't know you. What is your legacy? What have you accomplished? Well I will give you a chance to add to the legacy of your family, join our navy as Admiral Brawlmonk and make your family proud!" Basil said, "I will join". Basil joined the French and valiantly served them for a year. Until Basil, now once again rich was eating dinner with Francis Bluehawk after successfully leading the Spanish into a HUGE trap, Basil was conspiring against Bluehawk. He knew that Bluehawk would out match him, but his goal was to escape and leave port with a ship. As Bluehawk finished up the prayer, he got up and threw a glass plate at Francis breaking over Francis head, Francis got up and drew his sword. Basil drew his sword, they walked towards each other, and Francis swung with a high chop which Basil blocked. Francis then tried to stab, but Basil blocked. Basil was taking an onslaught from Francis that was getting increasingly hard to block. Until Francis occidentally left an opening, and Basil was able to get in the gap and close in. He slashed to the side and Francis blocked, and continued as series of fast hacks, slashes, uppercuts, but Francis when they got towards the window Francis parried his attack and punched Basil with the butt of his sword, and pointed his sword at Basil. Basil was cornered, but he had a perfect opportunity. He slashed the lever that let the chandelier drop from the ceiling. It distracted Francis. From there, Francis turned around and took a blow from Basils foot, thus outwitting but NOT out duelling him and leaving the palace. He was pursued by guards, but he got to the port. He disappeared, he jumped in the water and swam beneath the waves, climbed aboard a small warship, and killed everybody aboard with a blunderbuss. He then brought the ship to Tortuga. First Brush with the Spanish Empire Eventually, in the middle of the middle of the Atlantic off the coast of Hispaniola, his ship was peppered with cannon fire from a Spanish Ship. A well armed Spanish, 1st rate ship of the line with hundreds of crewman. Brawlmonk wanted to escape, they started boarding him mistaking him for a Frenchman due to the flag on the back of the ship. But as he reached the back of the ship, Basil said "Oh not again" as Cadet had a gun aimed right as his head. Basil simply said "bugger", and stomped on Cadet's foot and kicked him in the chin knocking him to the ground. He then hopped right off the ship, not being foolish enough to fight Cadet. He swam for nearly 6 miles displaying what kind of good shape he was in. Eventually he found a small island in the middle of the ocean he was able to swim too. He survived there for a month, and was able to build a small ship out of every tree on that island. He used all his bulky French clothes to make sails. He was able to make it to Tortuga this time. Last Real Stint as a Pirate Basil, now wanted by 3 countries retreated to Tortuga. He was walking around Tortuga when he heard a young revolutionary named "Super Fresh" speaking out and speaking of the tyranny of the British, the Spanish and such. How he wanted to lead a revolt against the empires of the world. Basil walked up to him and said "and who might you be?" Super Fresh said "I am Super Fresh, leader of the war against tyranny and who might you be?" Basil replied "I am Basil Brawlmonk, pirate of these waters." Super Fresh said "join me, and together we will end tyranny." Basil being naive to the very malevolent truth of what Super Fresh wanted. Super Fresh wanted to overthrow the nations of the world and become the ruler of the world. Basil recruited heavily, as Super Fresh sat back and became increasingly lazy. Eventually, Super Fresh decided that Basils influence was growing too heavily, and Basil was becoming to hard to control. So when Basil left for a vacation while Basil was gone, Super Fresh exiled Basil Brawlmonk from the Fresh Empire. Super Fresh made one mistake, he left all Basils followers within the Empire. Super Fresh dealt with the unrest putting down the mini rebellions for a week with the help of his friend the famous warlord, Gabriel. Revolution/ The Beginning of a New Chapter Basil returned from his vacation, vulnerable and expecting to pick up where he left off. As soon as he got to Tortuga that day, Super Fresh shot Basil in the back in front of all his watching followers. Basils body was thrown into the water for the sharks to have. Basil was able to recover, and swim to the uninhabited beach on the uninhabited side of Tortuga just outside of the main town. Basil searched through the wilds aimlessly, until he passed out due to dehydration and bleeding. Basil woke up inside a small caravan outside of Tortuga. The Caravan was full with countless faces he had only seen once or twice. Basil recognized one face though, it was that of Kate Thorn a ruthless mercenary Basil had recruited in South America. But she worked for the Fresh Empire. Basil asked "what happened" as he had no memory of what happened. Kate Thorn said "Super Fresh shot you in the back, and threw your body in the water for the sharks to devour". Basil then said "That coward". Basil said "he spoke of revolution against tyranny and unfair treatment, yet he has become a tyrant himself". Kate said "what are we supposed to do, where are we supposed to go?, Super Fresh and his men are hunting for us all". Basil then said "I know a place". They went through the wilds, the same ones Basil had been in earlier until they reached a huge 4 story mansion in which Basil said "This is the place". They walked in and Basil screamed "Shamrock you Irish bastard, where are you???" A voice was heard from the stop of the staircase "Basil you weasel where have you been". He walked down the stairs, Basil approached the stairs as well, and they embraced. Shamrock said "Basil, old friend I heard you where dead??" Basil replied "I don't die that easy mate". Shamrock said then "a fella named Super Fresh came here earlier gloating that you were dead". Shamrock then said "who are all yer friends??" Basil said "These are people that support the real cause here". Shamrock said "ah freedom, and what do you expect to do about the large bounty on your head". Basil said "I can't hide forever, we must make a full out stand". Shamrock said "so thats it, you versus the world, your the same Basil, your the same". Basil said "we will begin planning immediately". Shamrock bowed his head and said "that we shall". He led them to a huge chart room where they formulated their plan for nearly 8 hours. Shamrock lead them to his own personal armoury. Basil said "How did you get all these". Shamrock said "I made them, what a man can't have a hobby after retiring an Admiral from the Royal Navy??" Shamrock said "Help yourselves, all though I think I know which one you will want Basil". Shamrock went to a secluded area in the room and pulled out a long case from under a red blanket. The case read "Lord Admiral Basily Galifizois Brawlmonk III". Basil said "...how did you get that". Shamrock replied "because you where gone from the Royal Navy for so long, they presumed you were dead, just in case you were to ever turn up, King George told me to give you this it was a gift from his father to your father". Basil opened the case, and their lied a black velvet gripped, 24 karat gold handle with a jewel encrusted sheath. Basil took the sword and removed the sword from the sheath, it was shiny and looked sharper than any cutlass he had ever seen in his life. Basil strapped the sheath to his belt. Basil said "we are ready". Super Fresh and Gabriel had captured Tortuga as a base, Basil and all his fighters attacked the well trained "Fresh Army". It was a complete outflank, Basil engaged Fresh and Gabriel with Shamrock O'Hayes. Basil and Shamrock where clearly superior duellists, Fresh and Gabriel got away with the rest of the army to regroup. Shamrock said "I suppose the next round will be with ships aye??". Basil said "Aye". Basil called everybody together, half of them boarded a ship captained by Shamrock, the other half boarded a ship captained by Basil. Fresh, and Gabriel where able to make a strike, but Shamrock and Basil where able to out wit them, and lead Fresh's ship into rocks and simply pepper Gabriel's ship with cannon fire knocking it into a wooden mess in the middle of the Ocean. Gabriel and Fresh where captured and brought aboard, they where exiled on 2 separate islands. Basil said "that went well, we should keep doing this, all of us". Shamrock Begrudginly, along with his brother Broly agreed. They joined Basils cause which he called the "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S." (Strong, Pirates, Armed, and Ready, To, Always, Never, Surrender). The cause within days was full to capacity. Return to the British Empire Basil and his S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. days after got the attention of the British and where attacked. They fought an even fight, but it was the professional training and being better armed that brought the British out on top. Basil impressed Johnny Goldtimbers and was brought before him. They offered him, and his army the chance to serve England and become 4th Sea Lord of the Royal Navy. Basil was not a fool, so he accepted this offer. Basil and his armies served well, until Basil saw that his armies where ready enough to fight as a proper force. Basil resigned and took his armies with him. In this time, he met what would become one of the most notable members of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S, John Daniels. Rise of the Romanian Empire Eventually, Basil ran into the King of Romania sometime in his travels with his armies. Basil befriended Albert quickly, Albert convinced him to join the fledgling nation. Basil accepted, and became the Minister of War. Basil had to learn politics. Basil learned that he was a quite masterful orator, and an amazing recruiter and trainer. Basil helped the Empire greatly training whatever men they already had and making his fighters the official fighting force of the Romanian Empire. Eventually Basil impressed Albert so much as Romania was now rising in the ranks of Military Power, Government, and Naval Force. Basil ran for prime minister that year and won a landslide victory. Basil reformed the entire government, getting rid of all inactive members/ all that did not want to serve. All Basil lacked was certain spots he had to tweak. Fall of the Elite Musket Men As Basil had been in talks with "John Daniels" one of the last remaining members of the Elite Musket Men. It took alot of convicing to get John Daniels to finally join the Romanian Empire, John Daniels being extremly loyal to the Elite Musket Men. Basil eventually was able to get John Dnaiels to become part of the empire, thus the last of the Elite Musket Men fell. John Daniels and Basil where able to train the army properly along with help from Shamrock and Broley. Fall of Seas of the Day One day as Basil was on one of his usual recruiting sprees, adding new people to his cause he met one man that caught his attention who was fighting hordes of Ghosts within the Ravens Cove caves. Charles was about to die, as he had been working on his grenade skills. As the Ghosts where about to strike him down, Basil whipped out his pistol, and shot the ghost in the head fending off the rest of the horde. Basil picked up Charles and now Charles was in debt. Basil could not convince Charles to join him, but he did broker a very useful alliance. All though eventually with the right convincing, he was able to convince Charles and his most loyal officers to join the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. and the Romanian Empire. The 1st Romanian War Eventually Basils rising power, caught the attention of many countries and warlords. Notably Robert Seasteel. Robert Seasteel and Basil had a broken alliance. Tensions between Basil and Roberts puppet master William Darkfury mounted, and the war began. In the very first battle, United Allies where able to overcome the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S.! The S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. had never really fought anything that was as powerful as it. In the second battle, Basil picked up a decisive Ship battle, sinking the United Allies main flag ship, peppering it with explosive cannon fire. That battle was enough to show the true power of the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. to the world, how easily it was for Basil to beat Robert Seasteel and William Darkfury. It convinced both Eric Machawk and Trader of the Undead to join Basil's cause as they saw it as a more just cause. They brought along an old friend, and someone Basil had never met Samuel Swordsmythe AKA William Swordsmythe. Basil was impressed with Eric Machawk, Trader, and William so he made them into the 1st Guerilla Battalion due to their very unconvential fighting styles. Eventually that trio would grow in size when X Jumper, an old friend of Charles Warmonks decided to join. The trio was no longer a trio, it was at 4. Eventually legions of other guerilla fighters joined in the fight, and the number in the Guerilla Battalion grew to a solid 40 making it the largest and only battallion composed of only Guerilla fighters in the world. Robert Seasteel and his armies where no match for the Guerilla Battalion. In the next, and last ship battle, Robert attempted to get other pirate captains to help out of desperation, however this strategy still lead to landslide defeat at the hands of The Romanian Empire. William Darkfury quit the United Allies and mysteriously disappeared. Robert Seasteel went into hiding, and the rest of the war criminals where imprisoned on the Caribbean Romanian Prison Island of "Maximburg". The Spanish Empire vs. The British Empire vs. the Romanian Empire The Paradoxian war was going on in Europe and turmoil had emerged between The British and the Spanish. The Monarch of Spain accused The Romanians of stealing that country from him and in the ultimate show of disrespect from Pearson, he and his men interrupted the year celebration of the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. thus introducing him to Pearson Wright. War was declared on the Romanians thus embroiling them in the conflict. In the first battle, The British and Romania ganged up on the Spanish out of necessity in the first fight however they where defeated, due to the superior strategy of the Spanish not fire-power. As the Spanish went to a tavern on a nearby island to celebrate, and the British went to regroup, Basil would not have it. Basil brought his armies outside the tavern and surrounded it creating a perimeter around the tavern cornering Philip V. Clemente. Thus taking Clemente into custody very breifly until a huge Spanish force arrived to fend off the rest of the small battalion that captured Clemente and his officers. Clemente was extremely angry, and now was in 100% attack mode, however his resources were diminishing due to the fact that he had to worry about the growing might of the newly reformed British Military. However, in a strange turn of events Basil actually joined Clemente very briefly and attained the title of "Overlord" of the Spanish armies, however Basils morality got in the way of what would have lead to the destruction of the British and he left Clemente thus reinstating their war. However it was hard to convince the English Minister of war of his change of heart, so Basil was left to face the might of the British Empire with his men. Basil called in his special force knowing that he would need every resource in his military in order to defeat the British. In a long ship battle, Basil came away with the shocking victory which is refereed to as one of the greatest upsets ever, and an amazing show of force by Brawlmonk. Brawlmonk was able to both out gun and out strategise the British which was unheard of unless your name was "Phillipe V. Clemente" or just simply Pearson Wright. The next battle was the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. vs. The Spanish the greatest battle the Romanians ever fought defeating the Spanish in an extremly close back and forth fight. Basil just wanted peace now because he knew this victory would just anger the Spanish and he could not hold off the Spanish for too much longer. Basil had thus fended off both the Spanish and the English. Luckily for Basil, the British fight with the Spanish was starting to pick up thus steered Clementes attention away from Basil. Basil was able to regroup and became stronger than he ever had. Basil started riding a tidle wave of momentum. Basil then was able to secure an alliance with The British, together they defeated The Spanish in decive victory and real turning point in the war. Basil decided when he saw the British would defeat Pearson, he left the War. Possession of Basil Brawlmonk Basil was walking through Cuba with his personal guard, and the malevolent spirit of Captain Leon was able to trick Basils spirit to leave his body. Leon barred Basils Spirit from the living world, but he was not dead only trapped in limbo. Leon made a fool of Brawlmonk and disbanded his army. Basil evbs dxiuodsdauzxicnbsadiucjbsdioudzbcojkdszxcbashujxzbfcaosdbcheadosxckdsbojchuaszxudch sdnfhivamnsdzxjobhc bdhsuxbjvkentually after a long fight with Leon in the spirit world, was able to take his body back, but he had repairs to make. He grew his beard back and got his old clothes back. He even found his old sword. Death of his First Body Basil prospered for a long time after that and brought back an old foe. He brought back Robert Seasteel, in Roberts weakened state, Basil saw prosperity in this venture. He brought back the United Allies as the fighting force of Romania. He brought United Allies back and even more prosperous then it ever was. He brought back all the old members of United Allies that left to join him the first time such as Eric, Trader, and William Shoresmythe along with X Jumper. He made the group into the strongest fighting force in the world due to the fact that Spain and England where in recession from finishing out the Paradoxian War. However one night, in a very well executed elaborate plan William Darkfury returned and challenged Basils claim to United Allies. Robert could not pick a side, but all the men sided with Basil. Basil defeated William Darkfury and killed him, but he led Basil into a cave knowing that he would die to confront the foul ghost of the "Foulberto Smasho". Basil put up a hell of a fight for being alone, Foulberto even felt threatened which was even somewhat unheard of. In the end, Foulberto being dead already it was impossible for Basil to kill him, so Basil was stabbed in the heart and Basil dropped dead in the cave and his body wasted away. Reincarnation Basil was dead but his following was not. Basils dead body was found, and brought to a secluded cave in Brazil. The ritual began praying to the heathen gods bringing together all the elements to bring his soul back to the living world in a new body. So the Gods brought down a new body, but it was empty and had never been inhabited. Suddenly 10 hours after it arrived Basils soul started crossing over to the body. In a matter of 15 hours Basil was once again at large. Basil needed a new host, so he found "Johnny" of TSUNAMI whos guild was dying to help bring it back. And bring it back he did. The Guild was once again stronger than it had ever been. TSUNAMI had merged with Romania. Basil made it stronger than it had ever been. Basil was working turning pirates into an army. He turned the pirates into a completely untouchable army. Basil formed an even stronger Guerilla unit due to TSUNAMI's roots, They developed so much more skill then they ever had. Eventually TSUNAMI fell due to Basil getting bored of being on top. Basil then formed a new guild that he was co-GM of called "Spartans Forever" with an old friend from Spartans Savvy which he was in for a long time. Basil was there until his temporary body gave out on him. Basil was now dead for good. Legacy Brawlmonk is widley considered one of the top Pirates of all time, and an extremly influential General who is notorious for defeating the Spanish and the English fending them off. He was not as powerful as the Spanish and the British at full power, but once or twice he was able to pull the victory out. Basil has showed throughout the years his extreme amounts of prowess with Leadership, and such. Titles Former Commodore in the British Navy Former 4th Sea Lord of England Former Overlord of the Spanish Military (Very Brief) Prime Minister of the Ottoman Empire Prime Minister of the Romanian Empire (now the Ottoman Empire) Head Justice of the Courts of Nexia Former French Admiral Former Officer of TSUNAMI Former Officer of INFERNO Former Officer of Ocean Gods Former Officer of the Emerald Sea Gang Former Officer of British EITC Military Former Veteran of Dark Archive Former Co-GM of the Fresh Empire Etc.... Pictures Direct Family (Fathers Side) Ansectors predating 3,000 BC Basil Brawlmonk I (Great Grandfather) Victoria De La Luis (Grandmother) Basil Brawlmonk II (Grandfather) Angelica De La Posta (Grandmother) Reginald Brawlmonk (Great Uncle) Edward Brawlmonk (Great Uncle) Basil Brawlmonk III (Father) Elizabeth Davidson (Mother) Regina Brawlmonk (Aunt) Direct Family (Mothers Side) Victoria Davidson (Great Grandmother) Charles Davidson (Great Grandfather) Richard Davidson (Great Uncle) Ryan Davidson (Great Uncle) Paul Davidson (Great Uncle) Peter Davidson (Great Uncle) Mark Davidson (Great Uncle) Luke Davidson (Great Uncle) John Davidson (Great Uncle) Timothy Davidson (Grandfather) Rose Masterson (Grandmother) Carl Davidson (Uncle) Yuri Davidson (Elizabeths Father) Jean Richards (Elizabeths Mother) Children of Basil Brawlmonk Charles Warmonk (Long Lost Oldest Son) Age - 38 Kate Thorn (Long lost Daughter) Age - 34 X Jumper (Son) Age - 32 William Shoresmythe (Son) Age - 25 Johnathen Brawlmonk (Johnny Da Pirate) (Son) Age - 24 Basil Brawlmonk V - (Son) Age - 23 Basil Brawlmonk VI (Grandson) Age - 2 Cousins Francis Bluehawk (6th Cousin) (Moms Side) Spartan Petalbee (8th Cousin) (Dad Side) Shamrock O'Hayes (12 Cousin) (Dads Side) Eric Machawk (3rd Cousin) (Moms Side) Phillipe "Pearson Wright" Clemente (9th Cousin twice removed) (Dads Side) Johnny Goldtimbers (9th Cousin twice removed) (Dads Side) Augustine "Cadet" Clemente (10th Cousin 4 times removed) (Dads Side) Captain Skeleton (2nd Adopted Cousin) Heritage 50% Spanish 25% French 10% Irish 5% Turkish 10% Polish Behind the Scenes - REAL STORY BEHIND THE NOSE As I sat on Halloween creating Basil Brawlmonk that fateful night, I browsed through bodies wanting to make a guy that looked like my favourite wrestler, Triple H. I knew Triple H had a huge nose, but I was a little off with the tanner skin tone. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Romania